


Make Up or Break Up

by ShippingSin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Caught, Co-Written, Co-Written By: PhoenixAlikan, Frottage, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, No Lube, OC X CANON, Oc Belongs To: PhoenixAlikan, Pre-Poly, Sequel, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSin/pseuds/ShippingSin
Summary: "'Varian took one deep breath that quickly became seven as Rhett trailed behind him at a distance. He hadn’t meant to cost them the totem, really, but with the stress of actually getting from kingdom to kingdom, being on edge as some just flat out prohibited their relationship, and everyone seeming to be out for them it was bound to happen. Varian’s footsteps were heavy as they came down on the ground before halting altogether, lost in his thoughts Rhett crashed into him, the short alchemist growled. “We’re setting up camp for the night.” “It’s still kind of early, I mean we could try for the totem again-'”After Rhett loses one of the totems during a trial, he and Varian go through a rollercoaster of emotions. Nothing some good old-fashioned fucking can't fix though.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian/Original Male Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Varian took one deep breath that quickly became seven as Rhett trailed behind him at a distance. He hadn’t meant to cost them the totem, really, but with the stress of actually getting from kingdom to kingdom, being on edge as some just flat out prohibited their relationship, and everyone seeming to be out for them it was bound to happen. Varian’s footsteps were heavy as they came down on the ground before halting altogether, lost in his thoughts Rhett crashed into him, the short alchemist growled. “We’re setting up camp for the night.” “It’s still kind of early, I mean we could try for the totem again-”

“Rhett! I’m tired, the day was long and that trial took everything out of me. I just…” He ran his calloused fingers through his hair, sighing. “I need time to think.” The guilty prince stops, nodding wearily. Maybe that was best, but a tiny part of Rhett’s heart still ached at Varian’s tone. The alchemist unpacked his bag, he brings out two tents, throwing them behind him for the others. He grabs the remaining tent inside and the few nails to hold it down, working quick enough that Rhett barely had time to ask if he wanted his help with anything. Pulling off his boots and taking his sleeping bag inside, it seemed the prince’s boyfriend was done for the night. Rhett took his own sleeping bag and cuddled up close to Varian, inhaling the soft smell of ash and other odd things on him. The shorter boy sighed but didn’t say anything to him. Rhett wished he would, wished that he could say anything to make up for what happened that wouldn’t annoy his love automatically. Pulling his arms from the tight confines of his bag, the brunette squeezed Varian in a tight hug, burning his head in the back of his soft hair with a whine.  
It was silent for a moment, Rhett holding his everything tight in his arms as the sunset lowers in the sky. “...I love you.” Came out as a small murmur from Varian. “I love you too.” The royal answered. Varian turned to him and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s sides holding on for dear life. It had been a long while searching for the totems and getting even one was hard to accomplish- Varian knew Rhett understood as well as he did but that didn’t mean he could just let how he acted go by with no apology. “I’m sorry Rhett, really, it’s just…” His blue eyes found his boyfriend’s lighter ones as he pulled away slightly they were puffy with tears. Varian swallowed his pride. “It’s been long getting these totems and today was just bad so it isn’t your fault, okay? I promise.” He stared at Rhett’s face and was caught off guard as the other boy buried his face under his chin and sobbed gently.

The tired alchemist rubs his boyfriend’s back gently as he lets the tears stain his shirt. The prince continues to cry for a bit before finally calming down. He sniffles a couple times as he takes a big and shaky breath. He pulls away and sits up, using a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. Varian sits up too, looking up at his lover calmly. “I’m sorry too. I let myself get distracted.” Rhett speaks down softly, sniffling a bit. His alchemist just smiles lovingly, gently caressing the prince’s left cheek while wiping away the remaining tears. His thumb lightly runs over the deep scar over Rhett’s eye, who leans into the touch. Varian captures him in a soft yet loving kiss, much to the brunette’s surprise. Though a welcome one. He relaxed into the kiss as they moved closer to each other. The two pull away for a moment before kissing again, this one being a bit rougher than intended. The royal engineer pushes back onto his prince, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his upper thigh. Rhett whines a bit, already feeling his pants tighten as the two passionately make out. The two hadn’t been very _touchy_ for a while because of the group and threats over their relationship from certain kingdoms. Due to this the two were very eager to finally let their frustrations out. Varian pushes forward more, backing Rhett onto his sleeping bag while he pushes his knee into his crotch. The taller brunette underneath him groaning quietly in an attempt to not disturb anyone outside. The black haired young man smirked into the kiss at hearing the royal’s whines. He broke the kiss for air, the two men panting heavily. Once he gets his bearings he starts attacking Rhett’s neck with hickies and soft bite marks, moving his hand under his shirt to graze his hand on his sensitive skin.

The prince whined, a little too loud for Varian’s tastes, having a palm over his mouth as the shorter boy bit down and sucked harder, making sure he’d have bruises he couldn’t cover up. He wanted him, he deserved him and it had been far too long since Rhett’s body had had some pleasure. Giving one last burning kiss to his lover’s neck before gazing at his face, the taller man’s eyes were heavy with lust- the alchemist lifted his hand from his love’s mouth and bit his bottom lip gently, bringing Rhett in for one more good kiss then grinding his knee gently onto the other male’s cock. “ _Fuck,_ Var,” He panted below. “Please.” Pleading already, either Rhett was just that desperate or he wanted Varian as bad as Var wanted him. While giving the royal’s jaw a flurry of kisses, the short brunette undid his boyfriend’s belt, pulling his pants low before meeting the owner’s eyes again. His eyes held a soft question, _Do you want to do this?,_ and by now Rhett pulled off everything on his bottom half he must have. Varian laid him out on his back, spreading his legs gently and wetting his fingers in his mouth before gently pushing a finger inside of the prince, then two which seemed to get at least a small muffled moan out of him though not as much as three, he worked his fingers in and out of his lover, listening as Rhett grew louder and his breaths heavy, opening his legs to give Varian more leverage until the man stopped entirely. Leaving Rhett whining for more. 

“Greedy.” Varian commented, watching the blush on his boyfriend’s face rise before he pressed cock to his ass and entered him in a swift buck of his hips.The tall man let out a low groan, hardly a breath passing before the alchemist began rutting hard into him and knocking the breath out of Rhett entirely as he fell into a steady rhythm. It had only taken a couple thrusts for the prince to start stuttering out pleasured moans. Varian brought him into a rough kiss to muffle his sounds to avoid alerting the others, their tongues lightly brushing against each other. Rhett wraps his arms around his engineer’s neck to bring him deeper into the kiss as he continued to thrust into him. Usually his stamina was a lot higher, but due to the length of time they had gone without each other they had gotten more and more desperate, he just wanted Varian, as quickly as possible. As their lips part he bites down on his own lip hard while cupping his hand over his mouth to stop any more noises from slipping out. The loyal alchemist above him moved his torso upwards to grab a hold of the prince’s tender hips with one of his hands. Rhett grabs his other hand and places it on his neck. Varian looks down at him, slightly amused at the new discovery. He lightly squeezes his neck while pushing down, trying to move in a better direction. The royal jolts at the new position, wrapping his legs around the needy alchemist’s hips tightly. “Mmph- o-oh right there..” Rhett covers his mouth again and closes his eyes in pleasure. Varian wasn’t doing much better above him, he was clearly struggling to keep his mouth shut as he whined the harder he went.

The quaking prince squeezed the hand that was around his bruised neck, his legs starting to shake the closer he got. “Hh-hhah.. Please don’t stop-...” “Gahh- crap, I’m getting c-close.” Varian continued to ram himself into his boyfriend clumsily, his breaths becoming more and more ragged with each rough push. Rhett could feel a knot begin below his stomach towards his throbbing member, signifying he was about to climax. “V-Var, I’m about to-” “Me too..” The men whisper-yelled at each other as they spill over the edge. The black haired teen giving a few more thrusts in and out as he cums inside of the worn-out prince. Said prince ejaculating all over his stomach, flinching a bit as the sticky substance touches his skin. The couple stay there for a moment, panting heavily while resting their foreheads against each other. Rhett sighs in relief. “Are you feeling better now?” Varian only hums and nods in response, pressing a soft kiss to the young princes lips. They freeze as they hear quiet footsteps walk toward their tent. "Are you guys alright? I thought I heard some..." Hugo had walked in, assumedly to check on them. He stopped himself as a heavy blush falls over his pale cheeks, looking at the two boys holding each other. It wasn't long before he had a shit eating grin on his face. "You were having a party and didn't invite me?"

===


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Hugo had walked in, assumedly to check on them. He stopped himself as a heavy blush falls over his pale cheeks, looking at the two boys holding each other. It wasn't long before he had a shit-eating grin on his face. "You were having a party and didn't invite me?'"  
>  Hugo decides to join the party.

Varian and Rhett lay there a moment, processing the situation they find themselves in. The prince's look of shock slowly turned into a more intrigued look at this strange opportunity. Without thinking he immediately smirks back. "You wanna join?" "Wha-?" The black haired alchemist is taken aback, extremely flustered at the thought. He knew that Rhett and Hugo had fucked a short while ago, but he himself had never done it with the blonde. Said man only tilts his head, his smile never leaving his face. "Only if Goggles is okay with it." Varian still hadn't even pulled out, wanting to hide himself from the other alchemist's prying eyes. However, he has fantasized about this, though that only made him more flustered at the thought that it was now becoming a reality. The words were lost to him but he nodded, throwing a quick glance at Hugo.

Pulling out of the tall prince, refusing to meet either of the mens' eyes. Rhett sat up as the slightly shorter blonde sauntered over, the smirk on his face nothing less than smug and almost rivaling Rhett’s own. Pulling his shirt over his head, Hugo’s body was revealed to the couple, the outline of muscles forming well on his body catching both Varian’s eyes and his breath. The blonde boy flexed, “Like what you see?” If Rhett’s rising erection was anything to go by then they sure did, still, Varian answered nervously, _“Yeah.”_ The thief rolled his eyes, taking off his belt and making quick work of his pants and other undergarments to reveal a sizable cock. “Nice coc-” The alchemist slapped his boyfriend at the back of his head quickly with a large blush on his face as Hugo pumped himself. “Yeah, a whole 7 inches, so…” The blond man trailed off and Rhett picked up, “Sooo?” “Which one of you is gonna suck my dick.” It was hardly a question with how deadpan he had said it but the prince was quick to volunteer himself as per usual leaving Varian to scoff, though humor evident in his voice. “I knew you were a slut.” “Never tried to deny it.” He stuck his tongue out at the dark haired man before crawling towards their other partner, wiggling his butt in Varian’s direction as if to say he could be joining in the fun too.   
Hugo’s smile down to the prince was sharp and venomous, obviously liking that he was in control of this situation though Rhett didn’t mind at all, wrapping his hand around the standing man’s length and stroking gently, kissing his head before licking and taking it into his mouth teasingly, listening to Hugo’s groans at his work. “Fuck, Flower Boy, c’mon.” He pressed his hand to the back of the royal’s head and pushing his mouth on his cock further. The brunette’s tongue swirled as he sucked gently, wanting to savor the taste of his lover in his mouth.

Varian had hardly noticed how heavy his breathing was until he felt the ache in cock, pre dripped from his tip already. It wasn’t like he minded being a voyeur, Rhett was thrilling to watch in action anyways, but he’d had an interest in Hugo for a long while now and it would be best to take his chance at pleasuring him while he was here. Keeping his hand steady on his cock, the alchemist walked behind the thief and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The taller boy hissed, bucking his length deeper into the prince’s head, “Like that?” He asked Rhett but got little more than a loopy groan in response. Varian smiled softly at the two, stroking himself a little bit more before grazing his teeth along the blonde’s neck, soon finding green eyes glancing into his own. He nibbled gently, silently asking for permission with an everlasting blush on his face until Hugo tilted his head to give him easier access. The alchemist nibbled and sucked at the taller’s neck, his tongue tasting, teasing, and lapping until his bite down hard, listening to the groan his lover let out, _“Var-”_ The call was loud and shaky, he was close.   
Hugo’s hand reached behind and rubbed at Varian’s hip before finding his member and giving it a rough squeeze, the moan Varian let out was delectable. “H...hugo…” He thrust into the blonde’s palm, biting and sucking harder just as Rhett was below. Said prince was getting a little jealous of the attention his boyfriend was getting, trying to pull back from the cock before Hugo pushed him back down, his green glare piercing and obvious in its message. _Stay down._ Had the standing boy’s dick not been in his mouth Rhett would’ve pouted, instead he pumped his own cock and sucked the blonde’s penis devotedly- the three of them moved together in a smooth motion now, Rhett rubbing himself and sucking with Hugo pushing and pulling his head while Varian bit down on his neck, marking him in a flurry of hickies.

Varian’s hips rocked harder, feeling the pressure in his cock build up fast, god was Hugo good with his hands. One last harsh bite to the center of the blonde’s neck was given before the young alchemist came into his love’s palm, hips stuttering as he heaved hard. _“MmmPH.”_ His load was large and the thief barely had time to react before he felt himself coming loose too, bucking hard into Rhett’s mouth and barely caring about any protests the royal might have before he spilled hot inside of his mouth, leaving Rhett to be the last to cum, jerking himself harder as Hugo finished and releasing into his own hand. Finally, the blonde released Rhett’s head and let the brunette breathe, his own legs felt weak though Varian hugged and nuzzled into his back while the prince wiped at his mouth, his eyes tired yet pleased with his work. Rhett stood and plopped himself down onto his sleeping bag, done for the day and pleased with himself. “Sleep time?” He asked in a yawn though it seemed he would sleep either way, Varian gave Hugo one more tight hug, “Are you going to stay?” The thief huffed. “Sure.” The final two crawled into the sleeping bag next to the prince as well as they could, the raven haired alchemist snuggling into Rhett on instinct though Hugo just wrapped his arms around the two with the brunette’s face in his chest.   
It wasn’t long until the couple had fallen asleep. The odd one out being the tall blond.

It’s not that Hugo didn’t want to be in a romantic relationship with the two. Varian and Rhett hadn’t been bad lovers, Rhett had a hell of a mouth that was too good to give up, but his loyalty was to his mentor. Creeping out of the sleeping bag, Hugo moved to grab his things, pulling his clothes on before giving one last forlorn glance at the two men sleeping together. They fit perfectly. There wasn’t any room for him in that. Sighing hard, Hugo pushed his glasses up onto his nose and left the tent.

-  
The tent wasn’t thick enough to block out a good amount of sunlight from getting into the pair’s eyes. Varian groaned, pressing his head further into Rhett’s chest before feeling around on his other side for Hugo, though it seemed like no one was there. The dark haired alchemist peeked open his eyes, “Hugo?” no, it seemed he was gone. Varian shook his boyfriend, “Rhett, _Rhett,_ Hugo is gone.” “Hurmmph?” The soft pressure against his face was gone indeed. “Oh.” Rhett murmured softly. He didn’t seem as surprised but still a little disappointed. “Should we look for him?” Varian proposed. “Nah. He’ll be alright.” His lover had a small look of sadness at that but nodded all the same. “Alright. Let’s get going, we still have to get back that totem you lost.” “Do I ever get to live that down?” “Yeah, when you’re sucking my knob and not Hugo’s.” “HEY! HE WAS HOT!”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids: Never take up your boyfriend's offer to write fanfics. It's not worth it, trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Adrian's fic reached 109 hits so here's a sequel with a third part coming up real soon.


End file.
